Girassóis de Outubro
by B.C.Eisenheim
Summary: Então, depois deste dia, eu prometerei amor somente a minha solidão. ::SasuNaru::


**Girassóis de Outubro**

Era mais um daqueles dias, com o calmo e morno vento, forte e constante, trazendo consigo os perfumes de lavanda e cereja para o nariz dele. Ele podia afirmar, então, que era outono, quase inverno. O mês de outubro, em Konoha, sempre parecia seguir os mesmos passos. A natureza estava dando seu último suspiro, _morrendo_ para renascer na primavera.

_Morrer é fácil_, ele pensou uma vez.

_O difícil é sobreviver no inverno._

Uzumaki caminhou em silêncio, mesmo com sua mente em processo de desintegração.

O corpo não mostrava sinais de que a alma estava em completo caos.

Todo ano, Naruto morria e renascia no dia de seu nascimento, justo como uma fênix. Era a única maneira de permanecer vivo. Se ele pudesse escolher, optaria por ser como um urso: hibernaria e pediria à Mãe Natureza para ser acordado somente quando setembro acabasse.

O recipiente da Kyuubi deixou de filosofar sobre o interior, e começou a olhar para _fora_. Ele sentiu o cheiro do incenso queimar-lhe o nariz, enquanto a fumaça ascendia para o céu. Naruto podia ouvir os choros daqueles que lamentavam por seus amados.

10 de outubro.

Foi o dia em que Naruto nasceu.

Foi o dia em que Konoha _queimou_.

* * *

– Feliz aniversário para mim... Feliz aniversário para mim... – disse o garoto, sorrindo amargamente.

Naruto estava em casa, com cortinas fechadas e luzes desligadas; o único objeto que iluminava fracamente o local era a vela sobre seu bolo de aniversário.

O loiro sorriu, e apagou a vela, deixando a sala em completa escuridão e silêncio.

– Feliz aniversário para mim… – ele cantou um pouco mais.

"_Feliz aniversário para você..._"

O som da voz desconhecida foi suficiente para acelerar o coração do loiro e fazê-lo tremer.

– Quem está aí?

Uzumaki viu um clarão no outro quarto, e correu para a cena, mas verificou que alguém tinha aberto a janela e tinha fugido por meio dela. Ele abriu-a apressadamente, recebendo somente a brisa morna em sua face como consequência. Naruto arqueou suas sobrancelhas e retornou para a sala, onde ele ligou as luzes e achou, do lado do bolo, uma flor.

Um _girassol_. Com pétalas _escarlates_.

Ele acariciou as pétalas da flor, manchadas com _sangue_.

O recipiente da Kyuubi podia ver o laranja aparecendo quando ele tocava, tirando o líquido rubro.

_Assustador_? Talvez.

_Mas estranhamente perfeito_.

Naruto sabia quem era o dono da flor. Ele também sabia o significado da visita anual.

O loiro sorriu para as memórias flutuando em sua cabeça. Ele conteve a tentação de dizer "Olá" para as mais queridas. No meio do turbilhão, ele escolheu uma e mergulhou.

* * *

_Naruto arqueou suas sobrancelhas quando Sasuke sorriu com presunção._

– _Você quer saber por que eu te salvei? – perguntou o moreno. – Eu já te disse a razão._

_Haviam passado meses desde o acidente ocorrido no País das Ondas. Ambos estavam sentados no Ichiraku, lembrando coisas; havia algo melancólico e desconfortável no ar por causa da luta que eles tiveram no terraço do hospital._

– _Mas não é possível...!_

_Sasuke esteve em silêncio por poucos segundos, então ele sorriu maldosamente._

– _Bem, você pensa que eu estava apaixonado por você ou algo assim?_

_Naruto corou furiosamente._

_– Obviamente não...!_

_– Então, qual poderia ser a razão?_

_O loiro não sabia a resposta._

_– Agora, Naruto... O que você está tentando achar? Uma razão mais elaborada?_

_O garoto mais novo desviou o rosto, um pouco desconfortável._

_– Você sabe? Isso não importa! – Naruto gritou e tentou escapar. Tarde demais, pois Sasuke já estava envolvido na conversa, e segurou seu braço. _

_– Você sabe? – Sasuke perguntou calmamente. Seu companheiro virou-se para o ver. – Seu problema é que você sempre se mete em problema! Sempre! Então sempre precisa de alguém por perto, protegendo-te, pois você é inútil o suficiente para não fazer isso sozinho!_

_– Seu filho da...!_

_O loiro estava chocado, e calou-se. Sasuke tinha uma expressão determinada, como se ele quisesse expressar algo há muito oprimido._

_– Então... Então eu vou sempre voltar, porque você só se mete em problema...! – disse o moreno, suas bochechas um pouco avermelhadas._

_Naruto sorriu ternamente._

_Essa deveria ser a maneira mais direta que ele encontrou para dizer "Eu me importo com você"._

_

* * *

_

A cada ano, Naruto queria mais ser como um urso.

_Se alguém está me escutando; por favor me acorde quando setembro acabar._

O loiro fechou seus olhos, deitado na cama com o vento constante em suas costas, e uma voz masculina, propriedade do esqueleto de seu armário, ecoando em sua mente.

De seus olhos fechados gotejaram lágrimas de dor. Ele sorriu no meio de tanta miséria, firmemente segurando o girassol em suas mãos sangrentas.

_Então, depois deste dia, eu prometerei amor somente a minha solidão._


End file.
